Final Fantasy X :: Baptism by Water and Fayth
by Elburn
Summary: Based on a dream, this story tells of Yuna's completion of her summoner training, marked by baptism and her prayers to the Fayth. Have a read, let me know what you think. Thank You.
1. Baptism by Water

**Final Fantasy X : Baptism by Water and Fayth**

Just a note: This fic is based on a dream I had last night, in which Yuna was baptised, at the Besaid temple. Just so you know.  
-Fif

-

_Temple of Yevon, Besaid:_

A small group had gathered around the pool in the Temple's main hall. Usually, the circular seal of Yevon would cover it, but today wasn't any other day.

Yuna stood in a black dress given to her by Lulu. It was supposed to symbolise the end of her old life and the beginning of a new life in the way of Yevon. The young apprentice summoner wrung her hands nervously. _'Am I supposed to feel anything?'_ She thought, then turned her mind to the more worrying scenario - _'Do I hold my breath when I go under the water?' _Yuna scratched her elbow, gaining a stern glare from Lulu. _'It itches…'_ Yuna thought, trying to ignore her temptation to scratch.

"Come, Apprentice Yuna," The High Summoner held out his hand, standing ankle deep in the water, on the top step of the pool. Yuna walked over to the pool, her heart pounding nervously. The High Summoner smiled understandingly as her clammy palm met his warm, dry hand, and she stepped into the cool water. The entire temple had gone silent, as if the Fayth were holding their breath in anticipation.

"Many stories end on the road to Zanarkand," The High Summoner said. "Perhaps you might tell us a bit of your own?"

Yuna turned to the small group gathered behind her. "Two years ago, to this day, I decided that I wished to become a summoner." She started, her voice shaking as she spoke. "It wasn't because I wish to follow my Father to an early grave, but rather… because I wished to give Spira hope." Yuna took a breath, then looked away. "Many people tried to stop me, scolded me, felt sorry for me, but… I'm happy to be part of Yevon. I know that my Father wouldn't have had me brought up any other way."

But that wasn't her only reason.

"As you know, Sin returned two years ago. It has slowly been gaining strength. Summoners should aim to be stronger than Sin, so…" Yuna bit her lip nervously. "So, I will pray. That is my story." She turned to the High Summoner. "I'm ready now." She whispered.

"As the scriptures say," The High Summoner led her down the steps into the water, until she was up to her shoulders. " 'I baptise you with water to show you have repented.' May Yevon be with you." His gaze fell across the other half of the pool, and nodded.

Yuna descended the final two steps in the water, quietly drawing in her breath, and praying in her mind, even as the water covered her head. _'O Fayth of Yevon, Please lend me strength. O Fayth of Yevon, please lend me faith. O Fayth of Yevon, plea-' _Yuna's prayer halted in her mind as pyreflies flew around her. _'Huh?'_ She thought, and reached out a hand, touching the pyrefly in front of her. It was warm, like a gentle candle flame. Yuna smiled and clasped her hands at her heart. _'O Fayth of Yevon! Please guide and bless me so that I may become a summoner!'_

The young summoner-to-be shut her eyes for a few seconds, feeling a sort of… warmth… grow inside of her, similar to the warmth she had experienced after touching the pyrefly. It started in her heart and spread to the rest of her body, filling her with happiness. It was the will of Yevon.

Yuna began to climb up the steps to the other side, and the feeling began to subside as her chest started to ache. She blinked away her dizziness and sternly reminded herself not to breathe. When her heard emerged from the water, she began to splutter and cough. She hurried up the steps, and fell to her knees at the top, forcing herself to breathe.

"Breathe, Yuna, breathe…" The High Summoner whispered to her.

"It-" Yuna gasped. "It's the will of Yevon…"

_'Then she did remember to pray, even when she couldn't breathe.'_ The High Summoner thought. He smiled, and nodded. "Go change. There's a fresh robe waiting for you."

-

More to come.


	2. Cloister of Trials

**Final Fantasy X : Baptism by Water and Fayth - Part II**

* * *

Yuna couldn't push away the smile that had formed on her face following her baptism in the main hall. Even being cold and wet couldn't change the feeling she had inside. It was like... a huge burden had been lifted from her. Nothing was going to wreck her final test.

After changing into a new robe - the white top and sleeves with the royal blue skirt - Yuna met up with her guardians in the main hall of the Temple.

"You ready for this, ya?" Wakka asked, looking into his apprentice summoner's eyes, as if searching for any last traces of doubt left in her.  
"Un." Yuna softly whispered her agreement. "I'm ready"  
"Then on we go." Lulu stated firmly, looking up the set of stairs at the door to the Cloister of Trials.

Solemnly, the group ascended the stairs to the Trials. At the top of the stairs, Yuna breathed in deeply before opening the doors. "May Yevon be with Us." She said quietly, then entered the Cloister.

The doors shut behind them with a bang. Yuna nearly flinched, and promptly scolded herself. But her uneasiness hadn't gone unnoticed.

"No worries, ya?"

The young summoner-to-be felt Wakka's firm, reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No worries." Yuna nodded, and breathed in deeply, releasing it slowly.

On the wall, the symbol of Yevon glowed in a light gold color. Reaching out, Yuna touched it, turning it a soft shade of aquamarine. The wall seemed to disappear, allowing the small group through into a corridor. A set of stairs lay ahead. Yuna lead her guardians onwards to the stairs, at the bottom of which, a green sphere sat on a pedastal. The apprentice summoner picked up the glowing sphere, feeling its warmth heat her now cold hands. The warmth was similar to that of the pyreflies in the baptismal pool...

But realizing she didn't have time to daydream, Yuna descended another set of stairs, her guardians following close behind her. There was a door at the bottom of the steps, with an alcove for the sphere. Gently, Yuna inserted the sphere, and the door opened.

"Best take it with you. You might need it, ya?" Wakka nodded to the sphere. Obeying her guardian, Yuna took the sphere back out of the alcove and entered a small foyer-type area. To the left, was another alcove. Curiousity got the better of Yuna, and she placed the sphere into it. A door opened. She blinked, seeing nothing but a dead end and -

"What's that purple light?" Yuna asked, looking up at Lulu and Wakka.

"That's a destruction sphere. It's not neccessary, but it can lead you to treasures such as armour, weapons or special spheres. Best leave it here, ya?"

Yuna nodded, and ignored the indigo glow, wandering down a corridor to a wall with white glyphs glowing on them. To her left and right, two other symbols glowed. Deciding that it would be best to touch the center one first, Yuna pressed on the wall with her hand, then gently touched the other two glyphs. Her hand tingled as she touched each, like a sort of electrical current was running through the symbols. The center symbol disappeared as a door opened, and revealed another sphere.

"Take it and put it in the pedastal." Lulu whispered.

Yuna nodded and picked up the sphere, examining it as she walked over to the pedastal. Inserting the sphere made another door open, revealing a new room.

"This might be a bit heavy for you, Yuna. Leave this to us, ya?" Wakka winked, and took on the task of pushing the pedastal into the room that had appeared, and into an indentation on the floor. The floor glowed, making a lift which carried the group down in to a new area.

"Here lies the Fayth." Lulu said gravely. "It's all up to you, now." Her eyes fell on Yuna, glinting in the torchlight. The young summoner-to-be nodded, and breathed in deeply, calming herself, focusing on the hymn to relax her.

Gathering all of her will, Yuna walked up the stairs and to the door, then touched the glyph on it. The door opened. Yuna looked back at Lulu, Kimahri and Wakka. Their eyes all held the same look - "Go."

It was funny, Yuna thought, that the warm and fuzzy feeling from earlier had left her. She shook her head and walked in the Chamber of the Fayth...

* * *

More later. 


	3. Baptism by Fayth

**Final Fantasy X : Baptism by Water and Fayth - Part III**

* * *

The Chamber of the Fayth was smaller than Yuna expected. She heard the door hiss behind her and, knowing she had to see this through, knelt on the floor. A sweet scent filled the air, a mix of frankincense, myrrh, and ylang ylang. Yuna bowed her head, and clasped her hands at her chest, shutting her eyes, listening to the prayer song -

_Ie ui no bo me nu  
Ren mi ri  
Yo ju yo go_

_Ha sa te ka na e  
Ku ta ma e_

Before long, Yuna had begun to sing along to the song, at first subconciously; when she realized she was singing, she blushed and stopped.

"Don't stop." Said a voice.

Yuna looked up. The form of a kind-faced young woman was smiling back down at her.

"Have courage." The woman said.

"Are you... the Fayth?" Yuna asked, not sure whether to be afraid.

"I am a Fayth." The woman nodded. "So, you've come to train?"

Yuna considered her answer carefully before saying, "I come to pray for a way to defeat Sin; and train, so that I can achieve the final aeon."

"Well worded, young summoner." The Fayth said. "I will help you. My name... is Valefor."

With these words, the woman became a mass of pyreflies flying straight at Yuna. It was the last thing she saw before falling into darkness.

-

Muffled argument. From outside the Chamber of Fayth. Yuna slowly opened her eyes to find she was lying on her side on the floor of the Chamber. She held her head in her hand, rubbing it, trying to ease the pain. _'How long have I been out cold?'_ She wondered. Lulu's voice was getting louder.

_'Wakka, how dare you bring him in here... an outsider! Yuna could be ex-communicated!'_

Wakka, whom Yuna could see in her mind, was blushing. _'See, I told you she gets mad easy.'_ The "outsider" spoke up. Yuna listened, hearing a surprisingly young voice.

_'Is the summoner all right?'_

Lulu's voice had become quieter since, and Yuna could no longer hear what was being said. Climbing to her feet, she glanced at the statue of the fayth. The Chamber had gone quiet. "It wasn't a dream." She mumbled softly, touching a glyph on the door. It opened in front of her. Her legs shaking, Yuna made her way out of the Chamber and onto the steps. She recognized Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri, but not the blonde-headed boy. She winced, and softly moaned, trying to keep her balance. But her legs buckled underneath her...

She felt Kimahri's arms close around her, and she leaned on his shoulder for a minute. The boy seemed so surprised, softly gasping, "Uh-", and staring at her. Yuna couldn't help but smile as she stood up and fixed her hair.

"I've done it. I have become a summoner!"

* * *

And that, as they say, is that. 

Please R+R

Fif


End file.
